Regrets
by Snart and Rory
Summary: Cody finds the final piece of his heart. (Sequel to "Nothing Left.")


**Chapter 1**

_(I'm planning on a sequel to this one called Love In the Force/Love of the Force, but that all depends on what you guys think! Please review and tell me if there should be a sequel, or to just be nice :3. REVIEW PLEASE! and enjoy)_

Cody sat at the table, a little away from Rex and Ahsoka. He sometimes envied their love, since his own had been snapped just as it was taking flight.

"Do you regret Order 66, Cody?" Ahsoka asked, head leaning against Rex's shoulder.

"With every sinew of my being." Cody responded carefully. "Rex is lucky. He was able to stop himself from killing anyone."

Rex looked up. "You never told us what had happened, Cody." He said slowly. "Did you... kill anyone?"

Cody looked down at his hands. "I killed Kenobi. I didn't pull the trigger, but I did give the order." He answered sadly. "I wish quite often that there was a way for me to undo it all."

There was silence and Cody looked up, expecting to see expressions of shock and sadness, but Ahsoka was smiling. "Then there is something I must show you."

Cody stepped out of the speeder and into the sand before the small door carved into the rock face.

His heart weighed down upon him, both with hope, regret and fear. He stepped up to the door and reached up to knock when a voice stopped him.

"Come in, Commander." It called softly.

Cody froze. He knew that voice. It was the voice of a friend, teacher and father all rolled into one.

Slowly, almost fearfully, Cody pushed open the door, looking around before stepping inside silently. He caught sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi almost instantly.

"General." He gasped. The Jedi Master hadn't changed much over eight and a half years. He still had that sandy-brown beard and hair... that calm, kind expression.

"Why, Cody!" Kenobi smiled, setting aside his book. "I hadn't expected to see you again so soon." He said with a genuine smile. "What brings you up here?"

Cody tried to speak around the lump in his throat. "General." He stammered, the cursed tears beginning to leak down his face. "I came to ask your forgiveness." He choked.

Kenobi got up and motioned Cody to a nearby chair. The clone sat down slowly, face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, General."

"I'm no longer a general, Cody. Just Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said, smiling at him. "Now what is it you feel needs to be forgiven?"

Cody looked up at the Jedi. "I was the one who gave the order that you be killed." He choked on the words, forcing himself to continue. "I've regretted it for so long... I've-"

"Oh, Cody." Kenobi interrupted him gently. "All was forgiven as of that day. I understand that that particular order was transplanted within you. It was not you yourself that gave the order." The Jedi placed a hand on the clone's shoulder. "You are forgiven."

"But I..." Cody couldn't finish as Obi-Wan did the most surprising thing in all the time they had known each other. He pulled Cody into an embrace. An embrace that spoke of friendship an forgiveness.

Finally, after several moments, the Jedi released him and they sat in silence for several moments.

"How did you know I had come?" Cody asked, breaking the silence."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Clones may look alike, Cody, but you all _feel_ different in the force."

"General... I can't tell you how shocking it is... A _good_ shock, mind you, that you are still alive." Cody went on to tell his story from that fateful day Order 66 had been given up to the present time Ahsoka had taken him to see his old general.

"I am so very sorry for your loss, Cody." Kenobi answered sincerely. "I am glad that you have found your daughter."

"But sir! The Jedi are destroyed. The very name of the order lost... how I wish I could change this." Cody answered sadly. "Then Barriss would still be alive... could train Barricca."

"Now, Cody." Obi-Wan said seriously. "Whoever said the Jedi Order was lost?" He asked.

Cody was dumbstruck. "Well, there are almost no Jedi left. The Sith control the Empire." He stammered, even more mystified when the older man laughed.

"Cody, I was thought dead, and yet here I sit before you. Ahsoka is a Jedi and still lives. Your daughter is force-sensitive, as is Rex's." Obi-Wan paused for a moment before continuing. "But... I also have the son and daughter of Anakin Skywalker. Hidden away."

Cody was shocked. "Skywalker? How, sir?" He questioned.

Obi-Wan laughed. "You and Rex were not the only people to rebel against your rules." He smiled a smile that quickly faded into seriousness.

"Cody. With two clones, two Jedi, and four force-sensitive younglings of Jedi heritage, we can resurrect the Jedi Order." He announced.

Cody thought about the ruins of the once majestic Jedi Temple, full of the bodies of both clone and Jedi. He thought of it being rebuilt and smiled. "Like a Phoenix out of the ashes..." He whispered, looking up at the Jedi. "What are your orders, sir?"


End file.
